Twilight Densetsu!
by ChibiChibiVampire-Chan
Summary: Okay, this is my first story so it's not great. The first chapter is boring, I'll admit, but I promise - it DOES get better! Set at Forks High but Bella is a vampire and Chibi Chibi is in it but not the Starlights. Sorry if that's confusing.
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Densetsu!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Sailor Moon. The rights for them go to Takeuchi Naoko and Stephenie Meyer. ****J**

**Before I begin, this is set in Forks High School but Bella is already a vampire and Renesmee is already born. Chibi Chibi is in this but the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu aren't. Confused? Sorry, that's just how it came to me! **

**Ok, well, the first chapter is kind of pointless, so it's more of an introduction or something. The next chapter is better, I promise, and it actually explains **_**why**_** the senshi are in Forks!**

**Chapter 1**

**Isabella Cullen looked up as three new students entered the classroom. ''A huge group of people from Tokyo joined the school today,'' she heard a girl behind her whisper to her friend. ''Mostly girls, but I spotted two guys. Look, there's one of them in this class! Wow, we're lucky, it's the hotter one! Pity he seems to hang out with so many girls, though. Still, we need some new eye candy now Edward Cullen's married.''**

**Bella smiled a little. It seemed not too many of the students here were happy about her recent wedding , although she had to admit, it was unusual to get married so young. The teacher cleared his throat, announcing the commencement of class. '' Before we begin today's lesson, we have some new students joining us from Tokyo. Please welcome Haruka Tenoh, Michiru Kaioh, and Setsuna Meioh to our class.''**

**There was a murmured welcome from the students. **

''**Michiru, Haruka, you can sit together at the back. Setsuna, you can take the empty seat over near Bella there.'' Bella looked up as a tall, long-haired girl wearing a blue skirt and blue jacket over a smart-looking shirt walked over and took the seat next to her. ''Hi,'' whispered Setsuna.**

''**Hey,'' whispered Bella back. Then she promptly fell into a daydream about what she would do after school. Maybe go hunting with Renesmee and Jacob, or perhaps to visit her father - she hadn't seen him in a while.**

**She was pondering all this when she felt a tap on her shoulder. ''Excuse me,'' Setsuna asked, ''But what page are we on?'' Bella stared at her book for a few moments before realising she didn't know either. ''Um.'' She would've blushed if she'd been able. ''I'm not sure. I'll just, erm, ask Jessica.'' Setsuna nodded. But while Bella asked the girls in front about what page, she narrowed her eyes. There was something off about Bella, something Setsuna couldn't quite put her finger on. Actually, that was one of the funny things about Bella - when Setsuna had tapped her on the shoulder, Bella's skin had felt… **_**cold.**__**Ice **_**cold. Which made no sense, as it was an extremely hot yet still cloudy day (a thunderstorm was likely to occur later). But while Setsuna was busily thinking this, Bella turned back and informed her new classmate of the page they were studying. Setsuna smiled (author's note: the world has come to an end!!!! Lol) At least Bella was **_**acting **_**normal. But before she could observe her new peer any more, the bell rang.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I am not the owner of either Sailor Moon or Twilight. Thank Stephenie Meyer and Takeuchi Naoko for those!**

''**Come on, Mamo-chan!!! Class is starting!'' Usagi called to her boyfriend as the bell rang. (Author's note: a bit out of character, I'll admit…) Rei-chan ran after them. ''Wait for me, you guys! I'm in that class too!''**

**Usagi, Mamoru and Rei hurriedly rushed into their next class. ''Poof!'' muttered Rei as she slipped into a seat beside the window. ''I hate this absurd American weather! Remind me why we're here again?'' Mamoru and Usagi sweat-dropped. ''I told you a million times, Rei! I had a dream where Neo-Queen Serenity was telling me it was essential the senshi should be here!'' Rei sighed. ''So that's why we're here? 'Cause odango-atama had a vision of her future self?''**

''**No! Mamo-chan and Chibiusa had the same dream, remember? And figured that that meant something important! Anyway, our parents just think we're on an extended holiday.'' Rei shook her head. ''Yeah, I know, it's just - there's something about this place that just doesn't agree with me.'' **

''**What is it, Rei?'' Usagi was intrigued. **

''**Never mind. I'm just being a superstitious miko. I think you should be more worried about your schoolwork, you're such a baka when it comes to English!'' Usagi pouted. ''You're so mean, Rei!'' But just then the class teacher came in and Usagi fell quiet.**

**Alice Cullen was sitting a few rows up, pretending to be focusing on her work but actually listening in on the transfer student's conversation. Actually, that was quite a hard feat - they were speaking in very hushed tones, all in Japanese. **_**Dammit!**_** Alice thought. **_**I knew I should've learnt more Japanese when I learnt Korean sign language that time!**_** (see eclipse :-) ) As it was, she could only distinguish a few words here and there. Senshi **- **didn't that mean 'soldier' or 'warrior'? She shook her head. _You're just being paranoid! _she told herself. _They're probably just talking about an anime or something. There's no way it could possibly have anything to do with the vision I had last night! _The vision Alice had had the night before had been vague, and dark. It seemed to take place in the midst of a forest. There were random flashes of light, but the only thing she could make out was a scythe-like weapon falling, falling... and then, complete silence. But however strange a vision that was, it could hardly have anything to do with these newcomers, could it?_Anyway, the future changes. Just because I had that vision, doesn't mean any of it will happen! _Alice looked down at her timetable and decided there was no point in worrying about the weird vision. _I wonder how Rosalie is getting on, _she wondered. _Her Home Ec class is doing cooking this term-she's probably not enjoying that much._**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Twilight is owned by Stephenie Meyer. Sailor Moon is owned by Takeuchi Naoko. And this random fanfic is not intending to infringe on their copyrights or whatever they're called. :-)

Chapter 3

Rosalie was getting along surprisingly well. She had one of the Japanese transfer students as her partner. The new girl, who introduced herself as ''Kino Makoto-san, but you can call me Mako-chan!'' didn't seem to mind that Rosalie was more interested in looking at her reflection and not getting her nails dirty than cooking. Mako-chan happily chattered away about gardening and cooking and what her life was like back in Tokyo while doing most of the work. ''There!'' said Makoto as she placed the apple pie in the oven. ''I'd say we should leave that in for roughly twenty minutes. What do you think, Rosalie?''

''Hmm?'' Rosalie had been staring at Mako-chan's red-brown hair. It didn't seem very Japanese. But then, three of the Japanese transfer students had blonde hair, and one even seemed to have _turquoise _hair.

''Oh, never mind. I was just-'' Mako-chan was broken off by a shout from the row. ''Rosalie! You're strong right? Then help us! The oven door slammed shut and even the teacher can't open it!!'' Rosalie smirked. Of course they wanted her help. Vampires, as everyone knows, are very strong and Rosalie was usually the one in her practical classes chosen for doing tasks which required an impressive amount of strength. Mako-chan looked at her, a bit confused. "Are you really strong enough to open it? Even _sensei _can't do it!"

"Well, I-" But before Rose could say anything, _Makoto _had gone over to the pupils who needed assistance! _Huh! _though Rosalie. _She'll never be able to do something which requires a lot of strength! Look at her! Pfft! She's hardly a muscle-builder or whatever! _But Rose was wrong.

With apparent ease Makoto solved the problem in less than a second.

"Wow, Mako-chan! You must be so strong!" exclaimed a classmate.

"I could do that too!" Rosalie proclaimed, indignant. The students shot her looks just short of withering. Sure, Rosalie could do that too, but Makoto seemed a lot less stuck-up! _Humph! _thought Rosalie. _Well, anyway, I'm still much prettier than her!_ She stole a glance at Mako-chan's hair, piled up in a simple ponytail. _And despite whatever that idiot dog Jacob says, I think my blonde hair is __**much**__ more sophisticated! Humph!_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Twilight do not belong to me. Though I admit I don't know why you'd think they did belong to me. :-)

Edward sat down in his seat in Trigonometry, one of the two classes he had that day without Bella. He closed his eyes for a second. The vision Alice had had the night before was worrying him more than it did the others. Some thing about the strange, double-pointed scythe falling and the complete silence that followed freaked him out.

When he opened his eyes, he saw that the seat next to him had been taken by a girl with short blue-black hair that he had never seen before.

_She must be one of the Tokyo transfer students,_ he deduced. "Hey."

He cleared his throat. "I'm Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you."

The girl looked up. "Oh, hi," she said shyly. "I'm Ami Mizunio. I'm from Juuban, in Tokyo."

Edward nodded. "So, Ami, what brings you to Forks?"

Ami froze. She could hardly tell him that her best friend, her best friend's boyfriend and their future daughter had all dreamt that her best friend's future self told them to come here! But what could she say instead?

"I-um-I'm interested in the academics? I-I mean, I decided to study abroad for a year. It's good experience, and a chance to practise my English. And, er, my friends are here for the same reason." She looked at Edward. Had he noticed her awkward pause?

He had. He'd noticed something else too, though. There was something about Ami-chan's thoughts- it was like he could sense her 'voice', but couldn't make out what she was saying. And not because they were in Japanese, either. It was almost like her thoughts were completely incoherent, at least to him. _Well,_ he thought to himself, _I can hardly ask her about that, can I? But maybe I can find out more about her and the others through light conversation! _"So, did a big group of you come form Tokyo?" Ami nodded. "My friends Usagi-chan, Rei-chan, Mako-chan, Mamoru-san, Minako-chan, Michiru-san, Setsuna-san, and Haruka-san, and my younger friends Hotaru, and (Author's note: I _**know **_it makes no sense that they would be there. But they're so cute, I couldn't leave them out!) Chibiusa and Chibi Chibi are, too. Chibiusa and Hotaru are starting the elementary school."

Edward looked bemused. "My… niece is starting there, too. Her name is Renesmee. She'll be in 1st grade." Ami blinked. It seemed like he had hesitated there when he was talking about his niece. But before she could ask anymore, the teacher stepped up to the board.

"Can anybody tell me the answer to question B?" Ami's hand shot up. "Why, our new Japanese transfer student believes _she _knows the answer! All right then, Annie, what is it? Or rather, what do you think it is? Are you even able to say it in English? Do you know what I-"

"My name is _**Ami,**_ sir, not Annie, and the answer is sinx = (1 +/- Sqrroot(5)) / -4) x = -52 and 11.y= ¾ and 12."*

The trig teacher scoffed. "My dear, I think you shall find that that is… absolutely… correct?" Mr. Varner was baffled. "My dear, may I ask what kind of calculator you use? That was an extremely difficult question, you know."

Ami blushed. "I'm afraid I don't have one, Mr. Varner. I do most sums in my head." Edward stared at her. Most humans would barely be able to do questions like that even with a calculator. His suspicions were confirmed-there was definitely something up with the transfer students.

*Author's note: I haven't a clue what that answer means. It probably is either actually very easy or makes no sense at all. I'm just going to pretend it's really hard, because I've never done trig.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry I haven't updated in ages! T_T

I am finally on Summer holidays now so I plan to write a lot more! :-)

Disclaimer: Neither Twilight or Sailor Moon belong to me. Sadly. :-(

Chapter 5

Minako Aino rushed down the hall to get to her final class of the day-P.E. Volleyball, to be exact. Minako wasn't the sportiest, but volleyball was her favourite sport. She hummed happily as she got changed. It had been an okay day so far, but the only cute guy she'd seen was apparently _married! _Minako sighed. But she then became aware of an unusual noise coming from the direction of the toilets, which was weird because she was the only one left in the changing rooms (she'd been late getting out of class).

"W-Who's there?" she asked anxiously. "Come out now, whomever you are! I know you're in there!"

There was a rumbling-around noise, and the sound of the toilet door being unlocked. "What gave me away?" Haruka Tenoh asked as she stepped out. Mina breathed a sigh of relief. "Were you… _hiding _in there?" Minako stared. Haruka sighed. "They're after me-the girls at this school! When I try to tell them I'm a girl, they think I'm joking! I swear, they'll be the death of me! We're supposed to be trying to blend in to complete our mission, but it's like they're making it difficult for us to do so on purpose!Not to mention that if Michiru finds out, well, let's just say that I won't be getting any-"

"Listen, never mind, because this is the last class of the day, so I just want to go have fun playing volleyball, all right? And I think you should get to the running track for your P.E. class, the first race may have started already."

Haruka smirked. "Actually, the weather is so funny today that the race has been called off. My class are supposed to be playing volleyball with yours. They're probably wondering where we are." Minako looked at her watch. "Oh no, you're right! We'd better get a move on!"

Jasper Hale found volleyball to be one of the most boring pastimes on earth. You throw the ball over the net, blah, blah, blah. And anyway, he could hardly show his true skill at any sport in school. There was enough speculation regarding the Cullens as it was. He even had to wait for thunder just to play vampire baseball. Luckily, the weather seemed to promise that such an opportunity would arrive soon. That's what he was thinking about when a ball came out of nowhere and hit him square in the face. Obviously, he wasn't hurt, just surprised. "I am so sorry!" one of the Japanese girls wailed. "And it was such a hard ball too! I'm so sorry …"

Minako's voice drifted away as she got closer to Jasper. "I don't believe it… not a scratch or even a bruise… you don't seem to be hurt at all… but coach warned us that those balls were liable to cause black eyes…" She stared at him. But before she could say anything else. Emmett bounded over, laughing. "Dude!" he exclaimed. "I just saw you get hit in the face by a girl! Ha ha ha!" Jasper half-expected Minako to say something else on the matter of his non-injury, but she was staring at Emmett.

"H-hi!" she said, blushing. "My name is Minako, but you can call me Mina. What's your name?" _Oh my gawd! _she thought._ He. Is. Hawt! And presumably not married! _

"I'm Emmett Cullen. What's up?"

Minako batted her eyelashes at him. "Oh, I'm just-"___**RING RING RING! **_School was over for the day.

**Sorry it was kinda a boring chapter. And sorry again for not posting in so long. But I will hopefully have more time for it over the summer! :-D Have a lovely summer, everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry I haven't uploaded anything for such a long time! I've been so busy!

There was actually supposed to be a chapter before this one I'm uploading now, but I lost it :-(

Sailor Moon and Twilight do not belong to me! All rights go to Stephenie Meyer and Takeuchi Naoko!

Chapter 6

Back at the Cullen's house, Esme was cooking dinner for Renesmee (and Jacob, who came over ^_^) Rosalie was watching Gossip Girl and occasionally boasting about how she was SO much more beautiful than Blake Lively, while everyone else was talking about the unusual transfer students. "And you couldn't quite make out their thoughts, Edward?" asked Carlisle. Edward shook his head.

"None of them. And the girl in my music class who plays the violin has turquoise hair."

Jasper frowned. "What's worse, they seem to notice that something's-_not normal_ with us, too. What do you think, Alice?"

Alice blinked. She'd been having that vision again. This time, she could make out long, chain-like tendrils floating in the air, but of course that made no sense. She concentrated harder. Lots of water- a flood? A tsunami? But the water appeared to be

flowing _horizontally_….. She concentrated harder, but she was too late. The scythe fell once again and there was complete nothingness. Alice imagined it was similar to what you would feel if Alec unleashed his formidable talent on you. She shivered. This was all very morbid. Alice preferred to think about happier things, like fashion! She got out her pink notebook and began to doodle.

But before she knew it, she was deep in the abyss of another vision. She quickly drew what she saw upon a piece of paper. It was similar to the recurring vision, but this time she caught flashes of red and what sounded like sinister laughter. The laughter somehow seemed vaguely familiar- but she couldn't quite place it. "Alice?" Edward looked at her. "I think that laugh sounded familiar too-and to be honest, it creeps me out. I just wish I knew exactly whose it is…."

Rosalie, whose program had ended, walked over to the table where everyone else was sitting. "Who cares? It's laughter, it's creepy, blah, blah, blah. Let's talk about more pressing issues, like-"

"We are _not _going to talk at length about how beautiful you are, what a gifted mechanic you are, and much more Renesmee likes you than Jacob again, Rosalie!" Alice interrupted. Rosalie looked put out. "Actually, I was going to talk about those Japanese transfer students again. Really, if you want my opinion-"

"We don't," whispered Jacob, earning himself a whack on the head from Rosalie.

"Let's just get rid of them! Ugh! They're annoying!" Rosalie pouted.

Everyone stared at her in stunned silence. Jacob broke it by saying : "Whatever, ice cold Barbie. You're dumber than the blonde who wrote a book on how to read. Oh no, wait a second, that _was you_, wasn't it?"

As Jacob and Rosalie got into yet another fight, Bella whispered to Renesmee to be wary of new classmates, just in case.


End file.
